Isoprenoids are isoprene polymers that find use in pharmaceuticals, neutraceuticals, flavors, fragrances, and rubber products. Natural isoprenoid supplies, however, are limited due to ecological concerns. For this reason, and to provide isoprenoid compositions having fewer impurities and greater uniformity, isoprenoids such as rubber are often produced synthetically.
Isoprene (2-methyl-1,3-butadiene) is a volatile hydrocarbon that is insoluble in water and soluble in alcohol. Commercially viable quantities of isoprene can be obtained by direct isolation from petroleum C5 cracking fractions or by dehydration of C5 isoalkanes or isoalkenes (Weissermel and Arpe, Industrial Organic Chemistry, 4th ed., Wiley-VCH, pp. 117-122, 2003). The C5 skeleton can also be synthesized from smaller subunits. It would be desirable, however, to have a commercially viable method of producing isoprene that was independent of nonrenewable resources.
Biosynthetic production of isoprene occurs by two distinct metabolic pathways (Julsing et al., Appl Microbiol Biotechnol, 75:1377-1384, 2007). In eukaryotes and archae, isoprene is formed via the mevalonate (MVA) pathway, while some eubacteria and higher plants produce isoprene via the methylerythritol phosphate (MEP) pathway. Isoprene emissions from plants are light and temperature-dependent with increases linked to leaf development. An isoprene-producing enzyme, isoprene synthase, has been identified in Aspen trees (Silver and Fall, Plant Physiol, 97:1588-1591, 1991; and Silver and Fall, J Biol Chem, 270:13010-13016, 1995) and is believed to be responsible for the in vivo production of isoprene from whole leaves. Bacterial production of isoprene has also been described (Kuzma et al., Curr Microbiol, 30:97-103, 1995; and Wilkins, Chemosphere, 32:1427-1434, 1996), and varies in amount with the phase of bacterial growth and the nutrient content of the culture medium (U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,970 to Fall et al.; and Wagner et al., J Bacteriol, 181:4700-4703, 1999, both herein incorporated by reference in their entirety). The levels of isoprene obtainable through bacterial systems of the prior art, however, are insufficient for commercial uses.
Thus what the art needs is an efficient, large scale, bacterial isoprene production process to provide feedstock for the manufacture of isoprenoids.
All patents, patent applications, articles and publications mentioned herein are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.